It was Like a Glitter Rain
by pikachulover66
Summary: This is a kind of 4th of July one-shot! It's cute fluffy, and fireworks! May has just gotten into Johto, however, it doesn't turn out as excepted. She runs into Drew. Will this be a love story? Or is this a start of a new chapter in her life? Not much of a summary but just try it for a read hmm? See if you like. P.S better grammar in story! Promise!


It was Like a Glitter Rain

 **Hey guys, Pikachulover66 here with a special Fourth of July one shot! I know I know, I'm late on it. Shhhhh it's okay it'll be cute and fluffy promise! Anyway, let's get on with the story! I DON'T OWN POKÉMON! BAM!**

I was in Johto, alone. I'm not really used to the idea of traveling alone, however, I knew this was going to suck. I happened to get into Johto during their Independence Day celebration. Crowds were everywhere; I felt small and lost. I had just gotten into Olivine City, I felt attacked as soon I got off the boat. What a terrible first day in Johto!

After stumbling around the town for a long time, I found the Pokémon Center. I practically ran through the doors and attacked Nurse Joy.

"Oh, thank goodness. Nurse Joy!" I exclaimed with some joy of my own. "I'm in desperate need for a room tonight. Please, please tell me you have a few spare ones?"

"Sadly I don't. I'm really sorry, dear. Maybe you can find someone with an extra bed to share?" Nurse Joy responded to me with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Ah… alright," I replied with my hopes dashed.

I walked out of the Pokémon center sadly, trying to figure out what to do from there till…

"Ow…" I muttered, rubbing my butt.

"March?" I heard the thing that ran into me ask in surprise. Sadly I knew that voice…

"Drew…" I got up and started to walk away. "Not now, I'm in no mood for you and your grassheadedness!"

The boy grabbed my hand. I found myself looking into emeralds as I turned around to face him. Drew, he always looked the same, but yet he was different now that we aged a little. He was 14, I was 13, and he finally got taller than me. I had to look up at him to see his gleaming and, right now, playful eyes. His hair was shining in the beach setting that this town brought to us, such a bright green; it really did look like grass-but the healthy soft grass that's fun to roll around in. His clothes were still the same: purple button-up that he left open, smooth black tank top, light green soft pants with black shoes, so simple, so Drew. I looked at him, annoyed.

"What?" My sapphire blue eyes glared into his emeralds.

He smirked and I could tell it was my green bandana that happened to match his hair that made him smirk like that. My hair was still the same dog ear style, soft and bouncy looking with a soft chocolate color to it. My whole outfit was different; I was in an orange dress with a green fanny-pack around my waist, then I had on black biker's shorts, then green and orange shoes finished my look. I like looked like the fruit orange… oh, I was going to get mocked. I can feel it in his eyes.

"I heard that you're both roomless and alone. I really don't think that's good for a second-rate coordinator like yourself," Drew said, flipping his hair, but somehow even with this jerk remark he seemed… worried? No, no that can't be right.

"What about it, Drew? I can take care of myself! I just need some time to figure out my own style," I muttered to the ground.

"Maybe, but you can do that while traveling with another coordinator as long as they practice at different times," He replied. Now he seemed more worried than I thought.

"What are you…?" I trailed off trying to ask him what he was asking but unable to fully ask him correctly.

Sharply, his eyes met mine again and I was lost in their depths. Were they always this pretty? I couldn't remember.

"How long are you going to gawk at me till you answer? Maybe you fell in love with me just by seeing my green eyes?" He poked at me again like poking a lion with a stick. Stupid Grasshead.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to figure out how much ego you have, but your eyes are just full of it," I retorted, hoping that sounded good. "What was your question?"

He seemed slightly taken back, his green jewels for eyes widen a small amount before going back to normal, "I was asking if you would like to share with me, there's only one bed but a floor is better than nothing right? If you're good we can share the bed."'

My face turned to a ruby, he did not just say that, what am I a toy?! I shook my head at him quickly. "The floor sounds great, now can we go so I can put my things down and get away from all these people?"

"Aren't you in a hurry to get me in bed, June?" Drew asked smirking again. Ugh, that jerk!

"No, I'm just upset that the first thing that happened when I got here was getting trampled, not a good impression of Johto," I huffed at him, walking past back into the Pokémon Center.

"Well tonight will be better," his voice softened with understanding, making my bad mood lessen.

"Why's that?" I quickly asked as we walked in and started for his room.

"Fireworks are going to light up the bay tonight. It's going to be a very beautiful show," he said, a small smile on his face as he watched my eyes light up.

"Really?!" I said jumping on him with excitement.

He grabbed me by the waist and smirked into my hair. "Yes, Miss Overly Excited, there will be fireworks."

I ignored him, and wiggled out of his grip then stormed his room and quickly made a little bed for me on the floor. I'll just sleep till they start. I started getting into the bed before Drew shook his head at me. "May, you get the bed. I can sleep here. You deserve the bed after what you got through today."

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Drew… I'll set the Pokénav to 8:30 so we'll have 30 minutes for food," I said, while getting the device ready and turning over in bed, getting ready to sleep. Man, I really loved fireworks. Hopefully they'll be as great as Drew said they were.

And with a few soft goodnights, we took our naps, falling asleep rather quickly.

 **-Time Skip-**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The clock read 8:30. It was time for food! I jumped out of the bed and onto the floor, forgetting Drew was there.

"AH!" I yelled as I fell on him with a loud thud, "Ow…"

"May. That was a really rude wakeup call…" Drew growled, glaring at me. I was lying perpendicular on him, my face meeting the floor pretty well.

I mumbled into the carpet. "Sorry Drew… I forgot you were there..."

"Good job, airhead. I'm sure the first thing that popped into your mind when you got up was food. Then in your rush to get it you fell for me." He was smirking by the end of his little rant.

"I knew it", He said his emerald eyes meeting my sapphires with a gleam and a smirk let me know he wasn't mad, but knew from the look of my face he was right. He got up to stretch and dust himself off, "Let's go eat you Snorlax."

"I'm NOT a Snorlax! I'm just hungry…" I huffed at him angrily, walking out the door and not looking back.

Honestly, I don't even know why I talk to him. Drew can be such a jerk! It's like he doesn't even understand the concept of kindness, but then he has to shatter my idea of him not understanding kindness by showing it sometimes! Ugh! Why does he have to be such a jerk to me though? I thought boys are mean to girls they like… wait… like? Why would I think that?

Just then, Brianna came to my mind and it hit me… She asked me how I felt about Drew, she knew even before I did, could it be that I like Drew? Back then I told her that I didn't give it much thought, and to be honest I still haven't. I need to figure it out. Even though Drew is very rude to me, Soledad once told me that he only talks about me, and _only_ me, sometimes. Was she implying that he likes me? Does he like me? Does Drew Hayden like me?! Could it be that he can't seem to express it? Maybe he's too shy to show this? My head hurts… All I know is…

"Emeralds… His eyes are emeralds and his hair is a soft grass you would want to roll in…"

Drew stopped behind me and I realized that I said it out loud, I quickly spun around to find a pair of shocked green eyes, and they seemed to turn into a green topaz. He stood there trying to figure out what to say, his cheeks were like my old bandana, red. His mouth opened and closed, then he turned on his heel and walked off.

Did I mess up? Is this it with Drew and me? Did I just possibly ruin everything just like that? Rejected before I even knew my own feelings. I need to think this out. What was this feeling I had in my heart right now, was it pain? It felt like I was stabbed when he walked away, this feeling made me want to cry. More than coming here alone… I wanted to fall down and curl up in a ball and cry. My chest tightened and the pain I felt from it was killing me. Why, why is this hurting so much? Why did he just leave?

I fell down… I don't know what exactly happened after that, my mind felt shattered, I couldn't understand this, this feeling, and my brain didn't know what to do with this. I always loved fairy tales because they made you feel like every dream you have can come true but this, this was hell. I never knew that love really existed. I never believed in it no matter how naive I am, or seem to be, I love the idea of love, but never believed in it myself, I never experienced it.

I came back to my senses after a while and came to face emerald eyes, "Drew…" I found myself breathing out in shock and relief.

"May? Are you okay? I leave to go to the bathroom for five minutes and you're on the ground with glazed over scared eyes." As he said this his eyes get darker as he seems to get worried, I feel his hand on my cheek brushing something off of it. "Why… why are you crying?"

I froze. Crying? I don't get it. Was I that worried about losing him that I cried? I rarely see the boy, so how could I cry over him? I touched his hand on my cheek and moved it away so I could feel my own tears. Drew watched in confusion as I wiped away a tear and looked at it; I was just as dumbfounded. What was this? Why was I crying? Did I like Drew? Or better yet. Did he like me?

We stared at each other, and I got lost in pools of emeralds. I need to think about this, this like, or love, whatever this feeling was. It was going to tear me apart. It was like Beautiflies were using silver wind on my stomach and all I could do was sit there and stare at Drew. "What is this feeling?"

Drew stood up and nodded at me, as if understanding what was wrong with my head, and held out his hand to me. "You don't understand this either do you?"

I took his hand. So he was struggling with these thoughts too?

"Now May," he said helping me up, "let's get some food. I know this feeling is really hard to deal with. I struggle with it a lot too but I'm sure, with time, we'll both understand it... with time. For now though, don't go silent… You're prettier when you're full of life…" He held my hand tightly and rubbed my tears away with his other hand, then once he finished he led me to the cafeteria.

"You're confused too?" I asked my voice still shaky as I tried to get a grip on myself. I found myself squeezing Drew's hand harder, and the thing was he was doing the same.

"Yeah, I've been for a while. I guess some of my comments led you to confusion, too, which means maybe we have a chance together, if we can figure ourselves out." He said in a very soft voice as he led us to our seats and went off to gather food for the both of us. I guess we have a long talk ahead of us.

He came back after a little while, with a tray with two bowls of ramen. He left and came back again, with a tray with some steak and a salad. Man, Drew and I were so different it was cute and weird. I liked that he ate different stuff than me, made life interesting. I smiled at him and thanked him for the food before digging in, and by the time Drew had his second bite of salad, I was up and out of my chair getting four more bowls of ramen. I could hear Drew snickering, but for some reason I wasn't mad this time, no; I smiled because I knew now. This is how Drew shows his affection for me, and for some reason I really loved it. I sat back down and finished as quickly as I could, then put my tray away in time to watch Drew just start his steak.

"I think I get it now," I said softly to him. "You can't treat me nicely because you're confused about what you're feeling, and I freeze because I don't understand what I'm feeling."

Drew smiled lightly and said, lowly, "Yeah, something like that. You know if you keep talking like this, I might have to stop calling you an airhead." He grinned. "When did you get so wise?"

"Drew… I was never an airhead. I just never really cared about the idea of love, therefore I didn't give it any thought," I sighed at him. "I'm not stupid!"

"You're right, May, you're not stupid, and I would never call you that, however your head does tend to love to be in the clouds," He replied smirking playfully.

I smiled. I got what he meant. He wasn't trying to be mean this time, and in a way he was saying that my imagination was huge and I seemed to get sucked into it a lot, this wasn't a bad thing, and I could tell from his playful smirk that he knew this too.

" **Fireworks are starting in a few minutes, so if you want to see them, you can go to the balcony area in your room for those with special room. Everyone else can look outside. Please enjoy the show!"**

When I heard Nurse Joy's voice over the intercom, I grinned and grabbed Drew's hand. "Quick! To our room; I know I saw a balcony up there!"

He actually laughed. That laugh was so rare, and I loved the sound of it; I liked how it chimed in my ears, almost like its own song. Was this what love felt like? Liking everything about the person? Flaws and all?

We got to our room with little trouble. Soon we were standing on the balcony, and colored sparks filled the air. It lit up his face in so many different colors, all reflected on his eyes: green got mixed with blues, reds, purples, silvers, more green, and my favorite gold. It made it look like emeralds were encrusted in a golden ring of glitter, it was so perfect. Soon, a huge golden one exploded above. It was raining down on us like a golden shower of sparks. It took my breath away. It might have been man made, but I swear it was like the heavens were raining down on us, just us. It was like all my dreams and wishes could come true right now, I was being filled to the brim with this magic energy. What was this? I loved this feeling though, really truly loved it. I felt light and happy. At this moment I turned to Drew, emerald met sapphire and everything was complete and perfect. This rain-like pixie dust fell from the sky and made my heart its own firework and I wasn't even touching Drew. I knew it right there, and so did he, that we have settled our feelings, and as perfect as it would have been to tell him that I loved him, we both knew it wasn't right yet.

We needed to think this out, prove our feelings for each other were real. I loved Drew, and I was sure Drew loved me. Now I think it was time to go the next step in our friendship first, because a real love isn't something that you sure jump into in the spur of the moment. No, this was something I wanted to build with him, just him and me. I could feel the spotlight now as we both opened our mouths to speak at the same time.

"Travel with me?"

We both grinned and I hugged him. Yes, it was time. I was going to find love with Drew. This was going to last because we were going to fight for it. Just Drew and me. This is the start of a new story in our lives. A love story.

 **-Line Break-**

 **Pikachulover66: Thanks for reading this guys, I know there's no kiss but come on! It's soooo cute! Anyways hope you liked all the drama and OOCness of this I thought it was kinda fitting in this though. Don't you? Till next time! Also this took about two days which is why it wasn't uploaded on the 4th! BUT STILL. YAY! THis was edited by Luna, one of my closest friends irl! So more YAY! Thanks for reading. Her fanfiction name is Keyboardlover3**


End file.
